


Life and Death

by RanjuHarukaReon25



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8 (2018), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Because I can, Diana is Sandra Bullock, F/F, Hela is gay, How Do I Tag, Loki is gay, Sandra Bullock is Diana - Freeform, They're All Gay, Thor is gay, like no seriously all of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanjuHarukaReon25/pseuds/RanjuHarukaReon25
Summary: "When is a monster not a monster?Oh, when you love it"-Caitlyn SiehlHela is the queen of Asgard. Well her and her brothers all rule Asgard together, but she doesn't mind. The people love her, she defeated Surtur, stopped Ragnarok from destroying her home and all without her brothers help. She was unstoppable. A Goddess of Death, no immortal or mortal could stop her. So why does one mortal woman have the power to make her want to be better? To be more humane.Diana was just a Doctor turned Vet who loved animals and just wanted to help everyone. Why does the Goddess of Death seem so facinated by her?





	Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

> Diana is basically Sandra Bullock but in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. I'm trash for Loubbie and for Cate Blanchett as Hela so why not combine the two? 
> 
> Lets see how this turns out.

The sound of clashing blades and grunts of masked pain are traded between two dark haired siblings as they spared throughout the courtyard. 

“Is that the best you can do, brother?” Hela, goddess of death, taunted her younger brother. 

“I don’t know, sister. Why don’t you come over here and find out,” Loki, the god of mischief, goaded her back. 

She smirked, brandished her twin Necroswords and charged at him. 

While they were busy trading comebacks, they had drawn a crowd around them, watching as the oldest and youngest of the Odin family practice and train with one another. 

The people in the beginning may have hated and feared Hela, but now they adore her for the queen that she is, with her strength and willingness to get anything done.

It also didn’t hurt that she defeated Surtur single-handedly, something her brothers couldn’t have hoped to accomplish on their own. 

Loki on the other hand had long gained his people’s support as a wise king who found a solution to every one of their problems. 

And with the whole fiasco of him pretending to be Odin was long forgotten after a few months of loyalty to his people. 

Meanwhile, the middle child of Odin was roaming the courtyard looking for his siblings and fellow rulers when he saw the crowd.

“Hela! Loki! Seems that your duel of wits has attracted a crowd,” Thor chuckles as he walked through the gathered crowd. 

“It would seem so, brother dearest,” Hela retorted as she drew back, ready to strike. 

“Yes, brother, now if you'll excuse us, I have a goddess to defeat,” Loki added, already going in for the blow. 

“Ah, yes, as much as I would love to see you too tear each other apart, Fenris is terrorizing the children and the people want your advice on a matter, brother,” Thor stated before they could reach each other. 

“She’s not terrorizing them; she’s playing with them,” Hela said, annoyed as she walked away from the face-off between the two. 

“Oh, before you leave, Heimdall would like to see all three of us at the Bifrost,” Thor called out to his sister. 

“Fine. Whatever.” Hella waved over her shoulder. 

“Make sure you actually show up and not “forget” like last time,” Loki called out. 

Hela threw a blade at her youngest brother which he stepped out of the way in time. 

It’s not that Hela didn’t like her brothers. She appreciated them as much as possible. That is, all pat hostilities and bitter feelings aside. Or that she didn’t take ruling seriously. She’s always wanted to rule. She was the first born, the rightful heir to Odin’s throne and been raised for it. 

She just felt like her life was lacking. 

Sure she saved her people from Ragnarok.

Sure she has a family and was a ruler of Asgard. Before she could continue her train of thought, Fenris jumped in front of Hela with a handful of children on her back. 

“Ugh, you’re supposed to be a fearsome attack dog, now look at you, you’re used as a plaything for children and are no longer menacing,” Hela chastised as she walked closer to her pet giant wolf. 

Fenris made a high pitched whine as she kneeled by her master. Her green eyes begged for forgiveness. 

“I know, darling, we’ve grown soft here,” she cooed with a smile as she stroked the wolfs fur. The children giggled as Fenris shook and jumped up and down. 

“Alright, brats, time to get off, Fenris’s services are required and we don’t want to keep Heimdall waiting,” Hela called up to the children. Awws and pleas for more time could be heard as they slid down the massive wolf. 

“Come on, hurry up, we don’t want to keep your parents waiting, I don’t want to deal with their complaints tomorrow,” She said, helping them get down. Once they were next day. down they tried to reason with her but the goddess of death shooed them off. They ran off shrieking and laughing, excited to see the giant wolf and the queen the next day.

“Come on, we have a gatekeeper waiting for us,” the black haired goddess sighed and climbed on the green-eyed wolf's back. 

\---------------   
“Why was I called here and who can I kill,” Hela announced as she strolled into Heimdall’s Observatory. 

“You were called here because there is a threat in one of the nine realms,” Heimdall stated from his post. 

“A frost giant transported to Midgard and is terrorizing the people,” Loki informed near the other end of the observatory. 

“How the hell did a Frost Giant get on Midgard,” the raven haired sister asked. 

“We don’t know but we must stop it, bring it back to Jotunheim all while not causing any damage to Earth,” Thor said with a chuckle. 

“Ugh, where’s the fun in that,” Hela rolled her eyes as she walked over to where her youngest brother was standing by the portal entrance. 

Thor followed them over, “Come now, we’d be back before you know it, and besides, you get to fight an actual opponent and not your brother.” 

“Yes, I’d appreciate that,” Loki added as they all gathered around the portal 

“Wait! We can’t leave yet,” Hela raised her hand. 

“And why not,” Loki asked annoyed. Hela whistled for Fenris. 

“Oh shit,” Thor stopped smiling. 

“No. No, we are not taking your mangy mutt to Midgard with us,” the god of mischief tried to reason while backing away. 

“And why not,” the eldest stated. As Fenris was bounding into the Observatory, she waved her hand and the giant wolf shrunk down to the size of a regular wolf. She leapt up and jumped on the closest person which happened to be Thor. The Blonde laughed and started to play with the black wolf. 

“When did you learn to do that,” he asked as he knelt down to wrestle with the wolf. 

“I’m not telling you,” Hela replied with a smirk. 

“Can we leave now, there’s a giant terrorizing the mortals and I really want to get this over with,” Loki stated as he waited. 

“Fine, lets go,” the eldest rolled her eyes. 

“Yes, lets,” the middle go up and walked over to his siblings. 

“You will go to earth, find the Frost Giant, and do as you see fit,” Heimdall reminded them as they prepared themselves for the short trip. 

Hela held herself back from making a comment and instead sneered. 

“Yes, Heimdall, thank you for the reminder,” Loki snarked what they were all thinking. Heimdall was at his post, his hands holding Hofund, not quite all the way in its place to open up the Bifrost. 

Thor started to respond to his brothers usual antics but Fenris growling stopped him. 

“I guess that means we should get going,” Hela stated, looking down at her wolf. 

Heimdall nodded and thrust his sword into the pedestal to open up the portal to take them to battle.


End file.
